


This Means War

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Prank Wars, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Malfoy gets back at the twins for their prank. Sequel to Pranksters</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Means War

**Author's Note:**

> arcticfyre asked:I LOVE this. Draco getting back at the twins? Maybe starting a prank war between the two ships?

Harry and Ron both woke up at the exact same time to the sound of “Argh!" coming from the Twins Room, causing them both to stumble out of their respective rooms, and run towards the sound.

When they opened the door and saw the twins trapped in their own blankets, which had been firmly glued down to prevent their escape, Harry looked at Ron and chuckled “Well, it looks like Malfoy found out who turned his hair pink"

Ron grinned evilly and said “Well then, this means war!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prank wars! Ehehe!


End file.
